Sanitary napkins generally fall into three basic categories which relate generally to napkin size. The largest of the types of napkins is the maxi pad. This napkin which is hypothetically at least designed for maximum absorbency is relatively longer than the other types of napkins and generally has more absorbent and is of a higher bulk. Maxi pads are generally characterized by parallel edges on the longitudinal axis and the width of the maxi pad varies generally between about two and three inches.
On the other extreme is the so called pantiliner product which is extremely thin and four or five inches in length and designed to offer protection only for light discharge. The mini pad is the third type which is more nearly similar to the maxi pad in that it is substantially thicker and longer than the pantiliner type of product but is still less thick and not as long as the maxi pad.
It will be noted from the above discussion that the napkins are designed primarily in response to perceived concepts of absorbency needs, but are not really designed to take into account the individual variances in shape in the perineal area of the wearer. As evidence of this, napkins after use tend to be folded and distorted and the distortion patterns may actually be different from wearer to wearer. Also, many napkins fail because of the non-planar distortion accompanying the forces placed on the napkin surface due to normal movements.
The napkin made according to the teachings of this invention has the geometry shaped by the user according her perceived needs and desires.